Lt Colonel Rose: Reborn
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: Ruby Rose was a highly respected solider in the US Army Infantry. She loved her job and she loved defending her country. Even if it meant getting rid of some pests, but this all changed when her life came to a stop at 26. God had seemingly given her another chance to do things differently. But Ruby didn’t know what she did wrong.


Small-caliber rounds dented the Humvees around Ruby, but it was eerily silent, as if someone had pressed the mute button. All Ruby saw was the way a round made its way into Yang's torso, and how her violet eyes looked in silent horror at Ruby's own silver widened eyes. There was no way Yang had gotten shot. This wasn't a stupid video game like the ones Yang and Ruby played together, or an exercise from boot camp or a fucking action movie; this was real soldiers, her real sister, with real blood splattering across the dessert ground. This was real. What had Ruby done wrong?

"ښه نو دغه يې" The Afghanistan growled. Ruby studied a couple of languages and the one she focused on more was this language, Pashto. Who would of thought that she'd ever need a use for it.

'There you are.' That was roughly what Ruby could understand him saying.

"خواښې" He growled more forcefully.

Ruby was scared and offended. This man had just called her a bitch. She would have taught this piece of shit a lesson but, she was cornered at gunpoint and having seen her sister shot right in front of her eyes weren't giving her a confidence boost.

"Get on your knees, you Caucasian garbage!" He shouted with a heavy accented voice.

Ruby immediately threw herself at the ground, she was terrified.

She knew she wasn't even fully white, she was half Chinese.

"Isn't that blonde over there sexy?" He asked, lust dripping from his throat.

" _Well_? Isn't she?" He asked again, emphasizing Yang with his handgun.

"نه" Ruby spat.

"Ah, you speak Pashto?" His eyes glinted with amusement.

"It's okay, was she something to you?" He inquired, leaving Ruby on her knees as he walked slowly to Yang's lifeless body. "Best friend? Sister? Or maybe even _girlfriend_?" He grinned wickedly.

Ruby wanted to throw up, this man was wanting to have sex with a dead body, her sister's dead body.

" _Fuck off_." Ruby said in between gritted teeth.

"What was that?" He continued to grin, making his way back to Ruby.

"I _said_ ," Ruby jumped up to her feet and rushed towards the tanned man, " _fuck off!_ " Ruby screeched into his face as she swung at him.

A gun shot and the air shattered. The bullet tore through space and silence fell upon them in its wake. Ruby spoke but her words were lost in the quiet. She watched as the bullet flew closer to her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to get the sight of her impending demise out of her mind. She wanted to remember something happy, but the only thought in her head was the fact that the cold hand of death was reaching out to her. She needed to feel something deep, but there was only fear. She needed something that meant something, but she could only see the flash of the bullet that seemed to float in time for a long moment, she wasn't ready to die. Her and Blake were planning to adopt a child of their own later that week.

The bullet came closer, seeming to inch through eternity, moving closer with the precision that only the end can bring. She knew that it was the end and a single glimmering tear shimmered out of her eyes. She knew it was over. When she felt the first sharp imapct of the pain in her chest she knew that it was over and she fluttered her eyes. Her strength was faded and she fought against the pain. She had something that she needed to say, a curse that she needed to utter, and last words to send out into the world. She parted her lips, but couldn't find the right thing to say. Nothing was coming, and she didn't have any time to figure it out. "Blake." Ruby finally uttered before slumping onto the ground.

He looked down at the body, carefully examining the flesh that was slowly being covered by blood. She wasn't dead yet, but she would be soon. He smiled down at her.

"الله أكبر" He whispered.

 ** _God is greatest._**

For a second, Ruby hated God, but it didn't matter anymore, for Ruby was dead, the bleeding had stopped and her heart had stopped, pierced by an illegal bought gun of an Afghanistan terrorist.

 _ **God was not greatest.**_

 **-a few weeks earlier-**

Ruby had been in the Army for 9 years now, almost a decade. She was a proud Infantry soldier, she loved wearing her uniform everywhere and her multitude of ribbons. She was a decorated soldier. One thing she loved a bit more then her uniform and ribbons was her trusty sniper, the XM2010, Ruby was one of the few who had the honor to receive these newly obtained snipers. Although she couldn't always use a sniper for everything, like closer combat. Which is why she had a SIG-Saucer P228 with a max capacity of 15 rounds.

"Lt. Colonel Rose!" General Ozpin greeted.

"Sir!" Ruby stood at attention and saluted respectfully, which was returned back.

"We need you in Afghanistan, we are running low on troops there and things seem to be getting out of hand." Ozpin stated.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ruby tilted her head a bit in question.

"It means that my soldiers are dying and that the Afghanistan's are getting ready for a war, do you understand?"

"Sir, General, Sir!" Ruby saluted once more before scurrying out.

"Before you go," Ozpin said softly, stopping Ruby in her tracks, "I'm sending Captain Xiao Long, Major Schnee and, Major Belladonna, you four make an exceptional team." Ozpin smiles gently, tilting his coffee mug.

"Thank you, sir!" Ruby smiled back.

It was great that her girlfriend and friends were being complimented. And of course her sister.

Ruby couldn't wait to propose to Blake!

 **-present-**

"Rubes, wake up, sis! It's time for class, _geez_ , you're our leader! Shouldn't you be awake first?" Yang huffed playfully.

"H-huh? Yang? Major Schnee?" Ruby looked around, spotting Blake, "Bla- Major Belladonna?"

" _Major_?" Weiss muttered to herself. She liked the ring to it, Major Schnee.

"Major Belladonna?" Blake echoed, her ears twitching at the sound of her name being uttered in such an emotional way.

"Yang you're alive!!" Ruby shouted in happiness, throwing herself at Yang before wincing back.

" _Fuck_!" Ruby cursed, gripping at her chest.

"Ruby-" Yang started before Ruby started taken her shirt off, showcasing her flappy young body, full of baby fat-

 ** _Wait, baby fat?_**

Ruby rushed into a room which she could only hope that it was the latrine.

Guess she was right.

Looking into the mirror, a scar caught Ruby's eye. It was in the dead center of her chest where the man had shot me. It was an ugly pinkish red forming of tissue.

"Ruby, are you okay in there?"

"Y-yes, Captain Xiao Long!" Ruby squeaked.

"...Captain Xiao Long?" Yang asked slowly.

Ruby was at a conundrum, what was this place and how had she gotten here.

This place seemed way too different then her house back in Tennessee, or that of Fort Benning. Ruby could tell that these people weren't the same people she knew mostly because of how young they looked and their awful and revealing clothes.

Looking down on herself, she saw these disgusting looking pajamas, like who the hell uses polkadot pants?! Also who wore sleeping masks anymore? Apparently this worlds Ruby did.

"Um how old am I again?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Sis, are you okay? You're 15, _remember_?" Yang said, concern lacing her voice.

"O-Oh yeah, sorry I just had a _really_ bad dream, hehe." Ruby chuckled nervously as she quietly opened the bathroom door to meet three worried faces.

"I'm fine guys, really!" She said trying to sound cheery as it seemed like these versions were used to a more upbeat Ruby.

"Ok, if you say so Rubes." Yang said, clearly not convinced.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ruby?" Blake asked, her ears twitching at every sound.

"Yes, um thank you for asking, Belladonna." Ruby slipped up. As much as she loved Blake and as much as Ruby loved her, Ruby never gotten over the habit of calling everyone by their last names, other than Yang.

Blake nodded, also not taking to kindly to being lied to, Weiss soon followed behind her.

One thing that bothered Ruby was Blake's feline ears. Were they a normal thing in this world? They seemed real, so cosplay was out of the question.

 _Bzzt bzzt_

 ** _Huh? Oh!_**

Ruby fumbled around in the room until she got to her nightstand where a see through object was placed.

"What the?" Ruby thought out loud.

What was that thing? America didn't have this. Hell, even Japan didn't have this type of advanced technology.

Double tapping the screen made it light up and show a plethora of notifications. Some about weapons and mechanical stuff and others were about school work, or rather what Ruby assumed was school work. Then there was a notification of a text from Yang.

 **Yang: Ruby hurry up! Class is about to start**

Ruby quickly went over to the dresser and took out an outfit that resembled a uniform and dashed out the class, and she dashed really, really fast. It made Ruby throw up on the way to class, which was coincidentally written on their team's whiteboard just outside their door.

Ruby peeked into the classroom and found no teacher so she snuck in and sat by her sister.

"Ruby, where's your cape?" Yang asked with curiosity.

"My- my cape?" Ruby asked in utter confusion.

"You know, _the_ _cape_?" Yang answered cryptically.

"O-Oh yeah, _the_ cape!" Ruby stuttered, not really knowing what the cape was.

"It was just really hot, so I didn't wear it." Ruby lied smoothly.

"Oh okay, well you look good without it, sis!" Yang complimented, giving her signature big sis grin.

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby said with genuine gratefulness.

"Good morning class, today we are doing sparring practice." A women said seemingly out of nowhere with a sultry and velvety voice.

The woman looked exactly like Glynda Goodwitch. A high ranking officer, the second hand of Ozpin.

"Good morning, Ms. Goodwitch." The class resounded.

 ** _Okay, so her name is Goodwitch. I hope the rest of the classes are the same._**

"The first match will be Miss Nikos versus Miss Rose!" Glynda announced.

Whispers erupted from the students as they began to gossip about how a student who skipped two years to attend Beacon will go against a world class _champion_ , the " _invincible_ " girl.

This would be the match of the year.

 ** _Fuck, what the fuck!!_**

"I hope we have a fun match, Ruby." What Ruby assumed was Pyrrha, smiled politely with a tint of anticipation.

"Yeah, I hope so too.." Ruby mumbled.

 _What the fucking flying fuck_ , was she _supposed_ to do?

Pyrrha switched to sometime of old Romanian armor. A shield and javelin.

Seriously what the fuck was this universe.

"Miss Rose, where is your combat uniform and weapon?" Gylnda said, raising a delicately trimmed brow.

"Uh, I don't need them." Ruby said in a false bravado.

Pyrrha rose a brow at this statement. Did this meant that Ruby was downplaying her? Her capabilities? Did Ruby think she was that strong? Or what?

Pyrrha did not know, but what she did know was that she was excited for the first time in a long while.

"Alright, suit yourself." Goodwitch nodded, stepping off the ring.

"You ready, Nikos?" Ruby grinned cockily, popping her knuckles and tilting her head to pop it too.

"More than ever." Pyrrha grinned back, tensing up for the mock battle.

" _Good_." She scoffed playfully, raising her fists up to her face.

 ** _This was going to be fun._**

 **line break-**

 **A/N: this is a new story I came up with. It's a combination of RWBY AUs that I absolutely love and I apologize if cultures and other things are skewed. I'm not an expert in anyway or even remotely close to being the least bit knowledgeable in Pashto or a lot of military rankings and MOSs.**


End file.
